Un amour fraternel
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Itachi et Sasuke vivent ensemble à la demeure familiale. Alors que Sasuke vit un amour plus que fraternel avec son frère alors qu'il n'est âgé que de 10 ans, il découvre que son frère ne restera pas éternellement avec lui... UR, ItaSasu.
1. chap 1

Itachi: #tout heureux# n.n Super! La première fic de Katsuki où je serai gentil avec mon touto-kun!

Katsu: #un sourire pervers voire carnacier se dessine sur son visage# TRES gentil...

Itachi: O.ô Ah?

Jiraya: #marmonne tout seul en prenant des notes, de dos à Itachi et Katsuki# C'est une bonne idée pour un nouvel ouvrage. Un lolicon comme héros...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Un amour fraternel (ItaSasu) chap 1**

-Nii-san! Nii-san!

-Dans le bureau, Sasuke.

Le brun le plus jeune se pointa dans le bureau. Il resta sur le seuil en regardant son frère aîné ranger de la paperasse en grosse quantité. Quand il eût terminé, il se tourna vers son jeune frère en souriant.

-Sasuke. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'académie à cette heure-ci?

Le jeune secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Iruka-sensei et les autres professeurs ont été appelé par Sandaime. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui.

Itachi s'approchait doucement de son petit frère avec un sourire aimant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur..?

Le plus jeune rosit en regardant son frère se rapprocher. Il sourit timidement.

-Je vais passer le reste de la journée avec mon nii-san adoré...

L'aîné se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit frère. Il se redressa et contourna son cadet.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke, mais je suis trop occupé ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer en ce moment.

Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et regarda son frère par dessus son épaule.

-Je sors un instant. J'ai un rapport à apporter. Sois sage pendant mon absence.

Il sortit en traversant le long couloir pour aller dans l'entrée. Sasuke afficha une mine triste et boudeuse à la fois. Il marmonna.

-Je suis plus un gosse...

-J'ai entendu...

-O.o

Puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il était maintenant seul dans sa grande maison. Celle où il a vécu avec Feu ses parents.

Parents assassinés par un membre de l'élite du village.

L'ANBU.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans depuis qu'il a assisté à ce tragique spectacle. Il en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis lors.

Il revoyait l'assassin de ses parents masqué. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que l'homme l'envoie rejoindre ses défunts parents. Il reculait et partait en courant puis... Plus rien. Le trou noir.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la suite. Il se réveillait toujours en sursaut et en pleurs à ce moment-là, dans les bras de son frère qui le consolait d'une étreinte et de mots doux et rassurants au creux de l'oreille pour l'aider à se rendormir sans crainte.

Un amour plus que fraternel était né entre les deux bruns.

...

Durant l'absence de son frère, Sasuke s'entraîna à quelques techniques qu'Iruka leur avait inscrit sur des rouleaux. Il en déroula deux ou trois et se mit à la tâche.

Une heure a passé et Itachi se trouvait désormais au seuil de la demeure. Il ouvrit et referma derrière lui. Il retira ses chaussures en appelant son frère.

Aucune réponse.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir à la recherche de son frère.

Il sourit en le trouvant assoupi contre le mur de sa chambre, des rouleaux déroulés un peu partout autour de lui et un autre sur ses jambes.

Itachi s'approcha de lui et s'accoupit. Il prit les rouleaux, les enroula et les posa sur le bureau de son cadet. Il revint vers son cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha pour l'y allonger. Il le mit dans les couvertures avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Nii-san..?

Il se stoppa et se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait la moitié de son visage enfoui dans les couvertures.

-Repose-toi. Tu sembles avoir bien travaillé. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Dors bien.

-Attends! Tu...

Itachi interrogea son petit frère du regard. Il fut vite attendri par la gêne de celui-ci.

-J'ai compris. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, c'est ça?

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke cacha la totalité de son visage sous la couette en hochant la tête pour réponse.

Itachi retourna près du lit en retirant son haut pour le poser sur la chaise qui se trouvait contre le mur. Il souleva ensuite les couvertures, juste assez pour y entrer sans trop découvrir Sasuke.

Sasuke gigota un peu pour se rapprocher de son frère et se blottir contre lui. Itachi passa ses bras autour du corps de son cadet en soupirant. Sasuke fit de même en souriant.

-Nii-san?

-Oui?

-... Je t'aime.

Itachi posa ses lèvres sur le front de son petit frère avant de répondre à voix basse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi décida de quitter son frère pour terminer de ranger toute la paperasse qui s'accumulait dans son bureau. Il veilla à ce que Sasuke soit réellement endormi avant de bouger.

Lorsque celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il frotta son oeil et sortit des couvertures pour rejoindre son frère qu'il trouva dans le grand salon, buvant un café devant son journal.

-Nii-san...

L'interpellé se retourna en sirotant son café. Il éloigna ensuite la tasse de son visage.

-Il était temps que tu te réveilles, il est déjà 21h passé. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Moui...

-Je vais te faire un truc rapide. Je reviens.

-OK...

Sasuke s'assit près de la table basse, celle où se trouvait quelques papiers et le journal que lisait son frère quelques secondes auparavant. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans les papiers éparpillés là.

Il les lit un à un assez vite pour ne pas se faire surprendre et se faire gronder par son frère.

Il se figea en lisant un passage sur la dernière feuille. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Soudain, il entendit son frère revenir avec un bol.

-Sasuke, je t'amène ton repas.

Le cadet s'éloigna un peu de la table basse en se reprenant. Il sourit à son frère en prenant le bol qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci, Nii-san.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pâle. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins?

-N.. Non. J'ai juste le ventre vide, c'est rien. Une fois rempli, j'irai mieux.

Il hoqueta en sentant la main de son frère se poser sur son front. Itachi posa son autre main sur le sien en levant les yeux.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre. Tu retourneras au lit quand t'auras fini, compris?

-Oui... Mais

-Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai examiné tout ça.

Il montra d'un doigt les documents. Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il avait lu. Il baissa la tête d'un air désolé. Il mangea son repas en regardant son frère faire du rangement dans ses papiers.

Quand il eût terminé de manger, il joignit ses mains devant son bol puis se leva de table.

-Je vais me coucher...

-Bien.

Itachi ne vit pas dans la voix de Sasuke sa tristesse.

Dans le couloir, Sasuke déhambulait vers sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir en s'approchant de son lit défait. Il s'allongea en se couvrant des draps et de la couette.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête enfouie sous la couette.

Il suffoqua en versant quelques larmes, poussant quelques plaintes étouffées.

Dans le couloir, Itachi passait avec une montagne de papiers pour les poser sur son bureau. Il passa par la même occasion à côté de la chambre de Sasuke.

Alerté par les pleurs de celui-ci, il posa rapidement les documents dans son bureau à côté et revint vers la chambre où il entra en silence. Il se pencha ensuite sur le lit, au dessus de l'oreille gauche de son cadet.

Il lui parla à voix basse comme pour l'amadouer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, touto-kun?

Ce geste eût pour effet de faire réagir le cadet: Il se tourna rapidement vers son frère ainé en s'agrippant à la nuque de celui-ci, tout en laissant ses larmes perler sur son visage; reniflant par moment.

-Sasuke?

-Nii-san..! Embrasse-moi..!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Je veux juste..! Que tu m'aimes..! Ne me laisse pas tomber..!

Progressivement, la voix d'Itachi baissait en volume, tout comme il se penchait sur son frère.

-Je t'aime déjà assez. Je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner. N'aie pas peur...

Quelque part soulagé, Sasuke ferma les yeux en se calmant. Itachi l'embrassa tout d'abord du bout des lèvres avant que Sasuke ne vienne en quémander un autre. Il l'approfondit en se mettant à cheval sur son cadet pour mieux profiter.

Intérieurement, Sasuke rétorqua son frère en un mot.

Un seul.

"Menteur..."

*^*A suivre*^*

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: #triste# Cette fic promet d'être tristounette pour notre Sasu...

Deidara: #l'imitant# Le pauvre...

Katsu: #s'éloignant en ventilant des bras# O.O Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?!

Deidara: T'as oublié? Tu m'as dit que t'allais faire une fic Yaoi avec moi dedans. Alors je suis venu t'en parler.

Katsu: T__T Ah ouais... Ben j'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sera du SasoDei...

Sasori: n.n Cool! Moi aussi, j'aurais un blond rien qu'à moi!

Deidara: O//O

Katsu: Je te la dédicacerai, Kosuke-kun! n.n Pardon, je voulais dire Sasori-sama! Ce sera peut-être un One-shot... Qui sait...

Deidara: V//V Au secours...

Katsu: #regardant Deidara# n.n Souviens-toi! "L'Art est explosif!" Tu vas déchirer, mon p'tit Dei! KATSU*!!!

Deidara: #Trop gêné pour rajouter autre chose# V///V Ben voyons...

*("Explosion" en japonais, Deidara le dit quand il fait exploser ses bombes en argile dans le manga original... Il signifie aussi "vaincre, gagner"! ^^ J'adore la signification de mon diminutif!)


	2. chap 2

**Un amour fraternel (ItaSasu) chap 2**

Katsu: Voilà la fameuse suite de ma première fic ItaSasu! (^___^ J'ai eu envie depuis que j'ai ma 'tite peluche de 'tachi...)

Sasu: #bras croisés# T T C'est pas trop tôt.

Katsu: O.O OULA! #se retournant# Hé, Naruto! Y'a Sasuke qui aime son frère!

Naru: #de loin# Beuuuuuh mais ça, je le savais déjà.

Katsu: ^^' Non, je crois que tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir... Mais bon! Avant, une pub!

/-/-/-/-/-/ Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

Naru: #regarde dans tous les sens# Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #bras croisés# Je crois qu'on a une annonce à faire.

Naru: #se tourne vers Sasuke# Tu es au courant de quelque chose, toi?

Sasu: En quelque sorte.

Naru: #ouvre grand les bras vers le bas# Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #s'approche de Naruto# Je m'en occupe. #prend Naruto contre lui#

Naru: #perdu# o.ô?

Sasu: #s'adresse aux lecteurs# Katsuki a un Blog -comme vous devez le savoir- nommé .com... Elle voulait juste qu'on vous dise que là-bas, vous pouvez demander des dessins Yaoi de n'importe quels couples et poser vos questions diverses sur n'importe quel sujet: Fics, dessins, cosplay, ... Où elle peut vous répondre quasiment en direct (comparé à Fanfiction).

Naru: #haussant les soucils# C'était juste pour ça?! Elle a pris sur notre temps pour une pub à la noix?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante, parfois!

Katsu: #hurlant dans un mégaphone# COUPEEEEEEZ!!!

SasuNaru: O.O?!

Katsu; #s'avance vers Naruto, furieuse# Mais c'est pas possible! Tu peux pas juste citer un texte sans donner ton opinion en travers?!

Naru: #brassant des bras# Mais QUEL texte?!

/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin de la Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

Bonne lecture!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Le matin pointa le bout de son nez.

De l'autre côté des minces rideaux blancs, dans la chambre du cadet des Uchiha, les deux frères dormaient paisiblement.

Au dessus des couvertures, une jambe en travers du corps de son petit frère, Itachi se réveilla et s'étira un peu. Il se tourna vers son frère qui dormait comme un ange. Il se pencha doucement sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche avant de s'écarter pour sortir du lit.

Un poigne l'arrêta.

-Nii-san... Où tu vas?

L'ainé se retourna vers son petit frère, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin. J'ai encore des papiers à trier dans le bureau.

-Tu t'en vas nulle part, hein?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais toi, tu dois aller à l'Académie, non?

-C'est vrai, ça! Mais quelle heure est-il?

-Plus de 7h50.

-Mais je vais être en retard!

-Va te débarbouiller. Je m'occupe de ton petit déj'.

-n.n Merci, Nii-san.

Après un bisou sur la joue de son frère, Sasuke courut en direction de la salle de bain. Itachi sourit de le voir aussi pressé. Il sortit de la chambre pour faire ce qu'il avait dit à son cadet.

Après qu'il ait versé le lait chaud dans le bol de son cadet, Sasuke arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Il mit deux sucres, touilla rapidement et ingurgita le tout sous le regard effaré de son frère.

-Ralentis un peu, tu vas t'étouffer..!

Sasuke termina son bol en le posant brutalement sur la table en un soupir de satisfaction. Il releva les yeux et sourit à son frère.

-T'en fais pas. Ja! Itekimasu!

-Sasuke?

-Hm?

-... t'as une moustache de lait.

Sasuke rougit et passa une main sur sa bouche en frottant frénétiquement. Il repartit aussi vite. Itachi le stoppa d'une voix.

-Et j'ai même pas le droit à un bisou?

Sasuke rit timidement et revint auprès de son frère qui se pencha sur son visage dont les yeux s'étaient refermés et dont les joues étaient rouges. Contrairement à ce que Sasuke s'attendait, il ne reçut de son frère qu'un baiser chaste sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Lorsque son frère se détacha de lui, il le lui fit remarquer.

-o.ô C'est tout?

-n.n Oui, c'est tout. Je m'en contente amplement.

Cette réponse ne semblait pas plaire au cadet. Celui-ci fit la moue. Itachi rit doucement à son tour. Il posa ses main sur les hanches de son cadet et le souleva d'un coup pour l'asseoir sur le bord de la table, à la grande surprise de Sasuke.

-o//o Nii-san..!

-Un câlin pour t'encourager à tenir le coup toute la journée, cela te suffit... touto-kun?

Sasuke, toujours rouge, noya son regard dans les yeux sombres de son aîné. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci, quémandant un baiser que ne lui fût pas refusé. Itachi entraîna ensuite son frère de manière à l'allonger sur la table. Une fois fait, il parcourut le cou de son frère, le couvrant de baisers. Sasuke se tortillait sous lui, gémissant par moments.

A son plus grand regret, sans doute, Itachi se détacha de lui.

-Bon maintenant tu ferais mieux d'y aller parce que tu risques d'être réellement en retard...

Sasuke se souvint immédiatement qu'il avait un cours en plein air et devait rejoindre sa classe devant l'Académie avant 8h30.

8h26 était l'heure qui était affichée sur la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Il sauta de la table et partit en faisant de grands signes à son frère.

-A bientôt!

Itachi lui répondit d'un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire.

...

Sasuke courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers l'Académie où devait encore se trouver sa classe. Par chance, ils commençaient tout juste à partir. Il s'infiltra discrètement dans le troupeau d'enfants et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Iruka n'avait pas remarqué son retard. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers l'individu.

Un garçon à peine plus petit que lui avec des cheveux dorés, de grands yeux bleus malicieux et un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

-C'est bien la première fois que t'arrives en retard! T'as pas réussi à te lever, ce matin?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Je demandais juste...

La classe commença à partir en forêt pour débuter leur épreuve de survie d'une durée de deux jours.

...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte bruyamment. Itachi recula sa chaise et se leva pour accueillir un invité surprise. Il ouvrit et découvrit un ancien collègue à lui lorsqu'il travaillait dans l'ANBU.

Un homme aux cheveux argentés, un oeil balafré et un masque couvrant la partie inférieur de son visage.

-Kakashi-san..? Quel bon vent t'amène?

-C'est vrai ce que le conseil des anciens a décidé..? Tu seras banni prochainement..?

Un visage d'effroi apparu devant le gris. Itachi dit d'une voix dure.

-... Comment l'as-tu su..?

-J'ai surpris Danzô en discuter avec deux autres membres du conseil.

-Oublie ce que tu as entendu et rentre chez toi... dit-il en en rentrant chez lui, tournant le dos à Kakashi.

-Et ton frère? Tu l'oublies?

Itachi se figea. Kakashi sentit que Sasuke était un sujet bien difficile à aborder avec Itachi, surtout dans un moment pareil.

-Il saura se débrouiller sans moi...

-Tu crois que l'abandonner est la meilleure chose à faire? Tu es sa seule famille, à présent! Pense un peu à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir quand son frère l'aura laissé seul!

-Je le sais très bien mais... je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une marionnette comme je l'ai été. Sur ce, au revoir.

Il ferma la porte. Kakashi baissa la tête, impuissant face à ce qui arrivait, puis repartit.

Itachi retourna dans son bureau et fit naviguer son regard sur le meuble. Il s'arrêta sur un document qu'il prit d'une main. Il en lu le contenu. Il s'agissait du document qui a bouleversé son existence entière...

"Mission de rang S

-Attitré à Uchiha Itachi-

Objectif: Eliminer tous membres du clan rebelle Uchiha

Récompense: 20 000 Ryôs + Grade (+1) au sein de l'ANBU

Ordre: Danzô, grand dirigeant de Konoha"

Il déchira la feuille en deux et la laissa tomber sur le sol en un ballet aérien.

-Danzô... espèce de traître...

...

-Vous allez maintenant être répartis dans toute la forêt par groupe de deux. L'objectif étant de survivre durant deux jours en vous entraidant afin de vous rationner et construire des abris pour la nuit. Voici les groupes...

Iruka cita par deux le nom de ses jeunes élèves. Vint le tour de Sasuke.

-Sasuke et Naruto.

Le petit brun cligna des yeux. Il jeta un regard un peu surpris à son binome qui lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sasuke sourit légèrement.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer. IKE!!

D'un bond, tous ses élèves disparurent dans l'immense forêt dense. Il sourit en soupirant.

-Bientôt, vous serez de grands ninjas... Bonne chance...

...

-Sasuke..! On peut faire une pause..?

Essouflé, le blondinet avait du mal à suivre son binome à travers les arbres. Celui-ci soupira et descendit des branches pour rejoindre un ruisseau où ils firent une halte pour s'hydrater. Naruto n'hésita pas à immerger sa tête sous l'eau un instant pour se rafraîchir. Il ressortit brusquement la tête en reprenant de l'air assez bruyamment. Il se tourna vers le petit brun en souriant tel un fennec.

-Tu devrais faire la même chose! Ca réveille!

-Je le suis déjà assez, merci...

Le renardeau dévisagea son camarade en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Sasuke le vit et se questionna sur son étrange comportement.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-C'est moi ou tu sembles soucieux?

Sasuke resta perplexe. Il détourna son regard du blondinet en se renfrognant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je me concentre juste sur notre exercice, rien de plus.

-Ah, c'était que ça...

Sasuke s'amusa de la facilité à laquelle le blond n'allait pas chercher plus loin et cela l'arrangeait fort bien car, effectivement, le cadet des Uchiha était inquiet à propos de la lettre signée par le conseil attestant de l'exil prochaine de son ainé bien-aimé.

*^*A suivre*^*

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: P*****..! Il était temps que je finisse ce chapitre! Y'a tellement de fans qui me l'ont réclamé, en plus!

Naru: u.u Tu as sû répondre à l'attente de tes fans, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Katsu: Oui mais quand même... Mettre trois mois pour écrire un second chapitre, c'est un peu...

Ita: Exagéré..?! Chiant..?! Navrant..?!

Katsu: Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'insulter tout à coup?

Ita: #se tourne, bras croisés# Je te boude.

Katsu: o.ô Nye? Je comprends que dalle... Pourquoi tu me bouderais, d'abord?

Ita: #se tourne lentement vers Katsuki, Mangekyou Sharingan activé# Tu veux vraiment connaître la tristesse de devoir abandonner les tiens..?

Katsu: #même pas peur# Pourquoi pas? Ca me fera de l'expérience dans ce domaine pour savoir ce que vous ressentez après tous les malheurs que vous avez subi, toi et ton touto-kun chéri! n.n

Ita: #la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, broie du noir# Comment arrive-t-elle toujours à tourner la situation à son avantage?

Sasu: #console son frère# u.u Une imagination débordante, je présume...

Katsu: o.ô?


End file.
